What Could Be
by SamanthaM1206
Summary: Tobias just finished scattering Tris's ashes on the zip line with his friends and loved ones. He finds something very interesting about the Dauntless Headquarters when he and his friends decide to take a stroll. Where will the discovery lead him?
1. Chapter 1

**~ S. here! This will be an on-going Divergent story that continues directly after Tobias scatters Tris's ashes.  
~ I was slightly drunk first drafting this, so there may be some errors  
~ I hope I don't ruin things for you or your ideas of any characters. This is a way for me to deal with the ending of this trilogy, and it is meant as purely a fanfiction.  
~ It may seem like I am hi-jacking the story… but trust me… it is going to get crazy and interesting.**

~Rae~  
_Snap._

The punching bag I had been using to train with for months severs from its chord and falls to the floor of the training room. The ground is cool against my back as I lay there panting. Beads of sweat glide down my arms and neck. I know that I will be caked in dust and grime that has settled on the floor.

No one has used any of the Dauntless's training rooms in over two years. Of course it is covered in filth. It was left like people were expecting to come back to use it, but they never did.

I reach over for my jug of water and dump it over my hair and chest. The cool liquid feels glorious against my warm skin and stringy hair. Still panting I set the jug back down and see my muscles slightly bulge after my intense workout. Day in and day out I have been training and for what? I'm not even sure of that one myself, but it sure does feel good. My lean muscles and toned body show for my blood, sweat, and tears.

Things got crazy in our city when the Erudite attacked the Abnegation. After the Dauntless finally left this building for good I had decided to move myself in. I had nowhere else to go, and I wasn't going to involve myself in any petty battles no matter what I was branded. I shake my head thinking of how long I have chosen to be on my own. Maybe I am crazy, and maybe I don't care that I might be.

My muscles ache as I get up from the floor. After dusting myself off I decide to go for a nice jog around the empty structure. I need a nice cool down after destroying a piece of equipment. I start out slow so that I can pace myself. This won't be a short traipse through the building. I need to build my endurance more.

Thoughts swarm inside my head. It's easy to daydream while I run because I've been doing this every day for such a long time. I know this place like the back of my own hand.

_I see myself sitting on the floor of a crumbling building. My body is dirty, and my clothes are torn and tattered. My head is down because there really was nothing else to do. There was no one to talk to, and I hadn't eaten a substantial meal in a long time. Despite that fact my body was soft and squishy. My head snaps up after minutes of sitting like that. I hear a noise and crawl on my knees to a window without glass. Three men are sauntering into the building. They are drunk, and I can tell so easily by the way they sing and stumble. Before I can even think of running they spot me. My eyes widen in fear, and I sit there paralyzed by it. The men's drunken façade vanishes instantly, and they run towards me._

_"Well, what do we have ourselves here Gorr?" says the tallest man. His mouth twists into a smile that I do not like._

_The chubby man among the group, I assume him to be Gorr, whistles and claps his hands once. "It looks to me like we've found ourselves a little kitten," he grunts out and licks his lips. The quiet man reaches into his pocket and leaves his hand in it. They sprint towards me, and all I can do is squeak a noise of sheer terror. The tallest man reaches me first and grabs me by my mangled hair and yanks my head back by it. No more sounds come out of me. Only tears nip at my eyes._

"_Now, now, boys. We're gonna have to take turns, and I think it's my right to take the reins first," he says in an authoritative voice. The other men say nothing, but they tense. _

_I can't get away, and if I try they will surely kill me. Before I can try to think of a way out of this the tallest man who has my hair starts to drag me to the back room of the building. "Don't be scared little kitten. If you do what I say then you'll walk free, ok?" He licks his lips. The man throws me onto a table and starts to tear at my already tattered clothes. I lay there frozen and naked. He can't. This isn't right. I know this isn't right. Surely there is something I can do, but I am a coward frozen by my fear. There is nothing that the likes of me can do to help myself. He unzips his pants, and as he shoves his hand down his underwear a loud bangs sounds. Then I hear another bang, and I am covered in blood. The man slumps onto the floor, and I see a woman standing behind him. Her face his slightly wrinkled, and she wears an eye-patch. _

_My body finally works again, and I shake. She throws her long coat onto me and sneers. "You are a coward," she hisses. "I should just kill you myself and rid the world of pathetic vermin like you, but you're not even worth that." And with that she is gone. _

_Tears pool in my eyes. My vision blurs, and soon I am sobbing and choking on my tears. I lay crying and shaking for hours. But soon it the tears stop, and I cuddle into the coat on top of me. My face is swollen and puffy. Something ebbs in me. It starts in my stomach and works like fire through my veins. This is anger. It's not something I have really felt before, and it feels good. _

_The next thing I know I am running through the city with a giant coat around my naked body. My bare feet hit the cold uneven pavement. I don't know where I'm going, but I hear a train. My tired legs run to catch up to it, and when I think I have it just right I jump and hold onto the ledge and awkwardly swing myself onto the empty car. After what feels like hours I see a building coming, and it seems close. I might as well get off here. It means I will have to jump. Something pulls at my chest. I know I could die, but it feels like the right thing to do. Once I am sure I am close enough and lined up perfectly with the building's ledge I jump. I've never done this before, and I don't know what to expect when I land. But the ground is coming faster and faster. I land and feel pain in my ankles and feet. Keep moving I think. I wonder to the other side of the building, and a dark hole catches my eye. It seems so perfectly placed. What if I jump here? I could die, yes, but does it matter? I suck in a breath and lunge forward and fall. This could be the last thing I ever do. Tears nip at my eyes, so I close them. I bite down and expect the worst, but I find that something catches me, and I realize that it is a large net. I adjust my eyes to the darkness. This is the Dauntless headquarters. I'm sure of it._

I shake my head. Why did I think of that night? Why was it that night in particular? It has been months since that has popped into my mind. Whatever. There's no point dwelling on that. That person is not who I am anymore. I charge forward and sprint to get it out of my head. There is still so much more training I have yet to do for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

~Tobias~

We just spread Tris's ashes during our zip line adventure. Christina had the idea of going back to headquarters and just strolling memory lane. I can't say that I am really that enthusiastic about that idea, but I know it's something Tris would have liked after everything that has happened.

The air is musty and cool. I have to admit that I kind of miss it in a way. This was the place where I finally freed myself of my father. This was the smell of freedom to me at the ripe age of sixteen. Everyone slowly strolls off in their own directions. It seems we all have some things we need to take care of personally.

My feet lead me down a familiar hallway. A drinking fountain is coming up. It was our drinking fountain. I stand outside of the dormitory for initiates. I can feel my breath clench and my throat tighten. Can I do this? My hand hesitates on the door, but I push it open. The place remains untouched since the night of the attack on Abnegation. Sheets are pushed back and belongings from the last initiates lay scattered. They were my initiates.

I cross the room to the bunk Tris had used. It seems stupid, but I lay there and hope for some last sign of her, a scent or something. It's been over 2 years since she last touched this bunk, and I know that there is no possible way for anything like that to remain here. I choke back a sob and run my hands over my face. Get ahold of yourself. This isn't what Tris would want on a day like this. I force myself to get up and get the hell out of there.

Walking along the halls I realize that I am heading towards my old room. There are a few things I want to collect before I leave this place forever. My door opens easily, and my room is exactly how I left it that night. Old Dauntless uniforms I once wore lay folded on my old dresser. My sheets are crumpled in a way that I wouldn't have left them. My brow furrows, but then I remember that anyone could have accessed this place. It could have been a factionless member or someone from the Allegiant rebellion.

I hear a tap and then Zeke's voice chimes, "Uh..Four… I mean Tobias… there is something you should see." I turn and look my old friend up and down. His face shows confusion and excitement, and this peaks my interest. We jog down a few hallways and end up in front of a training room. I hear bangs and grunts inside. I nudge Zeke and raise my eyebrows, and he replies with a bob of his head towards the door. He edges the door open slowly and quietly and gets on his knees to crawl. I follow suit, and we hide behind some mats and dummies. Zeke holds up three fingers and ticks them off slowly. When he gets to one we both slowly peer above the large mat.

A girl with a knife is slashing away at a dummy that not many people used. This dummy tries to counter her moves. It's a robot that had broken down, but now it is working? It fires a paintball at her, and she ducks quickly to avoid it.

"Who…?" That is all I can manage to whisper to Zeke.  
"I'm not sure who she is. I really don't recognize her, and I don't know why anyone would be here," he breathes.

She faces this way, but I am sure that she can't see us. The mysterious girl is panting and looks to be drenched in sweat. I know that look well. That is the appearance of someone who has been training for hours on end.

"She's kind of pretty from afar," whispers Zeke and he nudges me. I look at him with a bewildered look on my face. How can he be thinking of that at a moment like this. We have no idea who this girl is. She could be part of something conspiring against the peace Chicago has been trying to establish. I punch him hard in the arm, and he stifles a grunt.

The girl stiffens and looks around. She heard him. Shit. After thirty seconds she shakes her head and turns off the dummy. My breath catches hoping she isn't done. If she is then she might head our way, but she pulls another dummy aside and starts punching and kicking at it. I notice her long red hair and lean muscles. She's wearing a black tank top and black pants. Those are Dauntless clothes, but the factions have been disbanded for a few years now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Wow! I've gotten quite a bit of views so far!**  
**I actually have many chapters written, but I forgot to upload them. I'm thinking one a day for now? :)**  
**Sorry that this is so short!**  
**But thank you!**

~Rae~

I scream as I punch the old wooden dummy. Black ink covers his torso, and written on it reads tall man in bold letters. The memory of that night is still in my head. My stomach lurches as if I might be sick. I unleash my anger and punch again, but I feel a shift. A cracking sound fills the room, and the dummy shatters. A yelp escapes my mouth, and I fall back. I wince and clench my teeth.

"FUCK!" I hiss.

I worked the dummy too hard, and wooden splinters have embedded themselves in my hand. The damage isn't too bad, but it will require some work to fix up. I pry a knife from my side holster. This is going to hurt. They have to come out though. As I pry and cut the splinters from my hand blood drips to the floor. It's not as bad as my last injury when I sprained my ankle a few months back. This should be a quick healing process. I get to the last wooden piece. It's the largest one and goes deep into my palm. I yank it out. More blood spatters to the floor, and I don't care. I just don't. This will not slow me down. Stronger. I need to be stronger, faster, better. Anger courses through me. I am so sick of being weak, a coward, a pathetic piece of factionless trash.

I jump to my feet and charge the punching bag closest to me. My fist connects. Pain sears through my wounded hand. A broken shriek fills the room, and I realize that it has come from my own mouth. I punch again with the same hand and hiss between my teeth. How can I let that garbage get to me to this day? I never had parents. No one was there to care for me. People took advantage of me at such a young age. The thing that really pisses me off is the fact that I didn't do anything about it. I punch again and again. Blood spatters everywhere, and my hand throbs. I don't care. I will my make this hand stronger this instant. Pain is not an option. Fear is not an option. The next punch connects with the bag, and I howl. I am on my knees. Tears are streaming down my face.

"WHY AM I SUCH A WASTE OF LIFE?!" I shout. It echoes all around. Spots cloud my vision. My body is tired, so I lay down right where I am not that I have a choice. My eyes close, and darkness surrounds me.


	4. Chapter 4

~Tobias~

I stare at the girl now lying on the floor of the training room. She passed out after her breakdown. It's been awhile since I have seen something like this. I'm not even sure what exactly is going on anymore.

"Tobias… should… should we help her," he croaks and stares at me wide-eyed. We don't see things like this anymore. People around the city are calm and peaceful. Crime has gone down, and tempers have ceased.

"I don't know. She could be a part of some sort of resistance Zeke," I whisper just in case the girl can hear us. I'm really unsure if we should because I am scared. This girl is in my old faction's uniform. She is using our old space. Am I dreaming? Did I pass out after the zip line? That can't be. This would have never even been in the depths of my own mind despite all that I have been through.

I look to my right and notice Zeke is no longer beside me. He is running to the girl. His hand digs into his pocket, and he retrieves a small first aid kit. Zeke quickly cleans her wounds, and inspects her hand. He looks back at me and flashes me a thumbs up. That must mean it's nothing serious, and that she is out like a light for the moment. He sprints back and grabs the neck of my shirt. Soon we are out in the hallway and out of breath.

"What do we do? I don't think we should leave her there," he says between breaths. We are both out of shape.

"I DON'T KNOW ZEKE," I whisper shout. My heart is in my ears. This is too much. Dauntless is gone. I feel as though I've seen a ghost, but my friend has seen the same thing as me. He touched her! So she must be real. I punch him and run. That's our signal to clear out. We head back to the chasm where the others are.

"Where have you guys been," Christina asks with an eyebrow raised. She crosses her arms. Someone is definitely suspicious. Ah, ever the candor. I know we don't help by running towards them the way we did. We probably look crazed. I catch my breath and compose myself.

"Just goofing around like old times," I say with a smirk on my face. For some reason I feel like we really shouldn't tell the others of what we just saw. Zeke nods in agreement and beams a smile. I don't know how he pulls it off so easily.

Christina looks at both of us skeptically, but she nods a few seconds later. "Well are you two ready to head back home," she asks us and smiles sadly. I know she is torn because this was supposed to be her home for a short while, and it was ripped from her.

I look to all my friends. They seem happy and sad. Who could blame them? We have all been through so much alone and together all at once.

"Eh, I think I'm going to hang around for a little bit just to check things out before I go, ok?" I look to all of them and smile. I'm not sure why, but I'm curious about this person hiding out in Dauntless headquarters.

They all give me an uneasy look and then look from one to another. "GUYS… I'm fine. It was… a good day. It was sad, but it was good. Tris had a wonderful time, right?" I beam. She would have loved every moment of it, and I know she does love it. She is always with me. And I know she would follow her curious instincts to find out what is going on here as well.

The gang smiles back. We all hug each other one at a time. Zeke and I are the only two remaining.

"Tobias, what are you doing?" He gives me a weird look. I don't even know how to decipher it.

"I don't know," I say in a steady voice and run my fingers through my hair. I should have cut it, but I've been too busy with work. "Something weird is happening here, and curiosity is getting the best of me," I lower my voice and look to my old friend.

He nods in agreement and strokes his chin. "WELL, I guess I'll keep you company tonight then," he says through a smile. "But don't you think we should quiet down and find somewhere to lay low?"

This is a good idea. We have no idea who she is, and we have no idea if there are others. There is only one place to go and that is to the control room.


	5. Chapter 5

~Rae~

My eyes droop lazily. I take a look around, but everything is hazy. I sit up and there is a throbbing in my hand, so I reach back, careful not to use it to guide me further. I know my hand must be pretty messed up at this point. I remember that much. Once I sit up I bring my hand inches from my face. It is bound-up, and there is no blood pouring through the bandages. My eyes widen and my breath shakes.

I didn't do this. I don't remember doing this. I thought. But maybe you did. Loneliness can bring craziness. I shake my head and stand up. No matter. I've gotta still push on through it. No more weakness!

I stand, but I stagger in a haze. My head shakes "no", and then I am off. There is never any time to waste.

I tread through the corridors of Dauntless. What would it have been like to live here and go through initiate training? It must have been weird to not have been raised in such a place. I take a deep breath. The musty and cold air brings my lungs life. I bring my wrist to my face and check my watch.

"Ah, two in the morning... I should get some sleep," I mumble. I jog thirty yards and find my room. I press the button and enter. Oddly it smellls different, but everything seems normal. I climb into bed, take a few deep breaths, and then I am out.

"You are nothing eh heh heh," the chirpy voice cracks. Tryoa. We both grew up factionless and orphans. I roll my eyes but he grabs my chin. "Don't look at me like that, R." He pins my body to my makeshift cot and begins to tear at my clothes. A singe tear rolls down my cheek, but I do nothing to stop him. I am only fifteen, and forces himself onto me. "Don't act like you're not into it, honey!".

I wake up screaming. Every night that dream plagues me. I will defeat it. I will conquer him some day. My hair is matted to my face, and my hand involuntarily pushes it out of my face. I need a shower, but I don't want to be completely alone with my thoughts. A run is in order. I change into a new tank top and jeans. My palm slides over the sensor and the door opens.

After a few minutes I find myself panting and standing in front of the chasm. How easy would it be to just end it all. I can't give up just like that. Yes, you can. No one would know. No one would care. You are worthless, and you have nothing to offer this world. I stand on the ledge staring at my future grave. It is so easy. I have known nothing, so I weight my reasons. I know my answer. I take a breath and take a leap.


	6. Chapter 6

~Tobias~

I have been glued to the command center screens since I found out about this mysterious person in my old home. I watched this person go to my room, and then I saw her awake shortly after. Then I saw her standing in front of chasm facing the depths. The chairs slams the wall behind me as aI find my feet treading the hall. Run... run as fast as you can. That is all I can think ok.

I stand just behind her as she jumps. My first and only instinct is to leap and so I do. A warm and thin body is in my arms, so I flail backwards. We are laying on the cool and dusty cement of Dauntless. The air in my lungs feels like it is going to burst through, but all I can think of is how I stopped her. I did it. I hear a soft whimper and feel cool arms wrap around me body.

"Is this real?" the strange girl says through breaths.  
"Y'yes" I grunt in reply. I wrap my arms around her tightly. I don't know her, btu I am so sick and tired of death. I don't even know who she is, but I could not stand to witness it. I peer open an eye, and my vision is clouded by bright red strands of hair.

"W-who are you?" she breathes. I can feel her thin body on top of me. She is weak despite what she may think. Thin and frail arms snake their way around my neck almost she is almost a foot taller than Tris was. Oh, Tris...

I drop the girl to the ground with a thud.

"INITIATE, STAND!" I bellow. I can hear Tris forcing my words.

The red haired girl stood slowly. She staggered and finally stood tall.

"You will report back here at 0600 hours, got it?" My voice moved on its own.

The red haired girl glared and then straightened. "Y-es... sir"

I didn't bother looking back. I couldn't bear to.


End file.
